7 YEARS OF LOVE
by Kei Evilkei
Summary: no summary


7 YEARS OF LOVE (YEOJA VERSION)

by:

Kei Evilkei a.k.a Jung Euncha

Cast:

Shin Hyorin a.k.a Inazt

Kim Jaejoong

^ 7 YEARS OF LOVE ^

~Scene 1 bandara~

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku kembali lagi di sini. Di sebuah negara yang merupakan tempat dimana kenangan masa kecilku ada. Sebuah kenekatan aku kembali lagi ke sini hanya seorang diri tanpa ada orang yang mandampingi baik teman ataupun saudaraku. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki nomor kontak orang yang ku kenal di sini dan aku juga tak mengingat lagi teman-temanku yang berada di sini.

Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama aku meninggalkan negara ini. Banyak yang berubah dalam kurun waktu selama itu. Membuatku agak asing dengan pemandangan yang tertangkap retina mataku.

Semua kenangan masa lalu yang pernah ku buat dulu kembali terbayang. Banyak kejadian menyenangkan yang membuat hatiku merasa bahagia. Namun ada satu kenangan yang menyakitkan hingga kebahagianku menghilang begitu saja hingga membuatku harus menutup ingatanku berusaha tak mengingat lagi kejadian-kejadian yang penah ku alami di sini.

~Scene 2 toko es krim~

Aku terhenyak dari kesibukanku dengan pikiran-pikiranku sendiri saat aku melewati sebuah tempat.

"STOP!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baik menyuruh supir taksi menghentikan laju mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Bila aku sedang sial, bisa saja kami terkena kecelakaan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan aku tidak salah melihat tempat yang memberiku kenangan yang membahagiakan.

Dengan permintaan maaf yang kuucapkan atas tindakan semena-menaku tadi, aku meminta supir taksi memundurkan kembali taksinya hingga ke depan tempat itu.

Ku lihat dari balik kaca jendela taksi, tepat di depanku saat ini adalah sebuah toko es krim. Dulu toko ini kecil dan sederhana tapi sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah toko besar dan dibangun dengan menonjolkan kesan modern dan sedikit megah.

Perasaan ragu masih menyelimuti saat aku memutuskan keluar dari taksi. Aku memandangi kembali bangunan itu. Dapat ku lihat segala aktivitas manusia yang berada di dalamnya karena bangunan itu tidak dilapisi tembok melainkan kaca.

Kuputar badanku ke kanan memandang sepanjang jalan sekitar toko ini. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku saat secercah kenangan masa kecilku yang membeli es krim di toko ini teringat kembali olehku.

Dua orang anak berumur delapan tahun bergandengan tangan menuju toko es krim. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol dan tertawa. Terkadang pertengkaran mulut ataupun pukulan-pukulan kecil dari tangan si yeoja yang ditujukan pada sang namja membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka tersenyum. Hingga mereka berdua beranjak remaja, mereka juga masih sering melakukan kegiatan itu walau status hubungan mereka sudah berubah. Berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju tempat favorit sang yeoja, toko es krim_._

Tiba-tiba kenangan itu memudar bersama berlalunya waktu tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun sudah pasangan yeoja-namja itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi di toko es krim itu. Kini aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini hanya seorang diri. Tanpa dirinya yang selalu mengenggam tanganku.

Ku putuskan untuk kembali memasuki gedung itu tanpa dirinya di sisiku. Aku pesan es krim yang sejak dulu menjadi rasa favoritku di toko ini dan sudah tujuh tahun tak pernah ku rasakan lagi. Terlalu takut bagiku merasakan rasa es krim itu yang berubah menjadi rasa yang tak mengenakan tanpa ada dirinya di sampingku saat aku menikmatinnya. Saat ini hanyalah sebuah kerinduan yang sangat besar hingga membuatku berani kembali mencoba.

Ku bawa pesananku setelah sebelumnya membayar. Aku lebih memilih duduk di luar toko sambil menikmati pemandangan bangunan-bangunan yang berada di sekitar toko ini. Rasa es krim ini tidak berubah sejak aku menikmatinya terakhir kali bersamanya. Tapi aku merasa tak lengkap karena saat ini aku telah kehilangan dirinya.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu saat seseorang sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Itu yang ku alami saat ini. Karena terlalu menikmati pemandangan sekitar hingga waktu berlalu cepat. Setengah jam telah berlalu yang ku lewatkan hanya dengan diam memakan es krim dan setelah habis, aku sibuk mengabadikan suasana sekitar dengan kamera yang sengaja ku bawa. Aku kembali ke taksi yang sejak tadi masih setia menungguku, dikarenakan aku memintanya.

~Scene 3 sungai

Tempat pemberhentianku selanjutnya adalah sebuah sungai. Sungai yang merupakan tempat pelarianku saat aku sedang kesal, sedih dan marah. Seberapa lama waktu ku habiskan di sini bersamanya, ia tak pernah protes. Ia akan mendiamkanku ketika aku merasa kesal dan mengomel tak jelas. Ia akan menenangkanku disaat amarah menguasai diriku dan ia akan memelukku di saat aku sedih dan membiarkan aku membasahi bajunya saat aku menangis.

Air mata seketika mengalir di pipiku. Tak berusaha ku hapus karena aku ingin dia berada di sini saat ini untuk meminjamkan dadanya dan membuatku lebih nyaman. Harapan yang tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan karena tak ada siapapun di sini selain diriku sendiri.

"I miss you" bisikku pada angin yang berhembus. Berharap kau mendengarnya. Berharap kau juga merasakan rasa yang sama sepertiku. Berharap kau masih mengingatku walau hanya sedikit.

~Scene 4 kamar hotel

Saat matahari mulai menghilang di balik bumi bagian lain, aku baru sampai di tempat tujuanku yang sebenarnya, hotel. Ku rebahkan tubuhku yang telah kelelahan di atas kasur empuk di dalam kamar hotel yang sangat besar menurutku karena di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada aku sendiri dan karena keluargaku tidak menginginkan aku menginap di hotel selain di hotel ini dengan alasan keamanan dan kenyamanan. Pemilik hotel ini adalah sahabat kedua orang tuaku. Jadi bisa dipastikan aku tamu istimewa di sini dan diperlakukan juga dengan istimewa.

Ku putuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan bukan hanya tubuhku saja, tapi juga pikiranku yang sejak aku tiba di negara ini, ah ani, bukan hanya sejak aku tiba di negara ini, tetapi sejak dulu pikiranku tak pernah mau menghilangkan bayangannya yang masih teringat jelas olehku.

~Scene 5 jendela

Aku didekat jendela menumpukan kepalaku pada kaca jendela besar itu. Kakiku tertekuk hingga sejajar dengan wajahku. Mataku menatap pada pemandangan yang terhampar yang nampak jelas dari kaca jendela bening ini. Pemandangan indah saat malam hari dimana lampu-lampu warna-warni bangunan mencoba menerangi malam. Sedikitpun tak ku nikmati pemandangan itu. Pikiranku malah sibuk dengan suara lagu yang tertangkap di telingaku yang berasal dari headphone yang terpasang pada mp4 berwarna hitam milikku. Hanya sebuah lagu berjudul 7 years of love yang sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu terus terdengar. Tidak ada lagu lain, hanya satu lagu itu. Karena hanya lagu itu yang sangat ku sukai.

Ku pejamkan mata menikmati suara sang penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat indah.

chilnyeoneul mannatjyo_  
__Hanya tujuh tahun waktu yang kami lewati bersama. Tujuh tahun kemudian kami berpisah. Lalu apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun selanjutnya setelah kami berpisah? Tidak ada yang bisa memastikannya_

amudo uriga ireoke  
swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo  
_Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan begitu mudah. Karena keputusan itu kita buat bersama untuk kepentingan kita berdua. Perpisahan adalah yang terbaik menurut kita saat itu._

geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo  
_Namun kita masih tetap terpisah_

gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_  
Kita masih tetap terpisah. Terpisah jarak dan waktu. Aku yang pergi menjauh dari hidupmu dan negara tempat kita selama ini bersama. Perlahan, kenangan yang kita bangun dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang tidaklah singkat itu sekarang hilang._

urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie_  
Bagaimanapun saat itu kita masih muda. Belum mengerti apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan dan apa yang sebaiknya tidak kita lakukan. Bahkan bias saja saat itu kita membuat suatu keputusan yang salah._

seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla_  
Bagaimana kita pertama kali betemu dan saling mengenal hingga menjadi dekat dan kemudian terpisah, tidak teringat sedikitpun olehku. Karena banyaknya hal yang telah kita lewati bersama hingga membuatku lupa pada hal sepenting itu. Yang seharusnya tidak aku lupakan._

byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul  
gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido_  
Sulit bagi kami untuk mengatasi perubahan yang terjadi pada hubungan kami. Kami terbiasa bersama dan tiba-tiba harus berpisah dan jauh._

ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde_  
Mereka mengatakan selamat tinggal. Kata yang menyakitkan menurutku. Apakah mereka tak berharap untuk bertemu kembali? Kenapa tidak mengatakan 'semoga kita bertemu kembali'?_

geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo  
geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde_  
Tapi aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu hanya sekedar merasakan bahwa aku merasa aku telah sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merasa begitu hingga aku membuat diriku sesibuk mungkin untuk membuat perasaan itu tidak hadir padaku._

ureotjyo uuu

_Tetapi akhirnya aku menangis juga. Aku tidaklah sekuat yang orang pikir dalam menghadapi apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Air mata selalu keluar saat pikiranku secara tiba-tiba menampilkan sosokmu._

sigani gamyeonseo naegejun_  
Waktu yang berjalan seolah lambat dalam duniaku. Membuatku merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam padamu. Rindu mendengar suaramu, melihatmu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu yang selalu membuatku aman dan nyaman saat bersamamu._

aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun  
naui mameul bomyeonseo  
_Berbeda dari apa yang saya pikir dan lihat  
_

cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo_  
Awalnya kita hanyalah teman. Kemudian menjadi lebih dekat menjadi sahabat. Lalu berubah saat kita merasakan satu perasaan yang lebih yang disebut cinta. Hubungan kita pun berubah menjadi kekasih._

heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun  
geu mal jeongmal matneunde_  
Kami mengatakan kami akan tetap menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman walau kita telah putus. Karena pada awalnya kita adalah teman. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bila kita berakhir menjadi musuh. Kita juga putus baik-baik. Maka dari itu kita memutuskan hanya menjadi teman._

geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo_  
Selama tiga tahun setelah kita berpisah. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Suatu rasa kesepian. Suatu rasa yang tak pernah ada saat ada dirimu._

gakkeumssik seoroege yeollageul haesseotjyo

_Walau kadang kita saling menghubungi satu sama lain, namun perasaan itu masih ada. Karena aku masih menyimpan satu tempat dihatiku yang sejak dulu adalah milikmu._

dareun han sarameul manna ttodasi  
saranghage doeeosseumyeonseodo nan  
_Bahkan jika nanti aku akan bertemu orang lain lagi. Bahkan jika aku akan mencintai orang lain lagi. Tempat itu tetap terkunci rapat. Karena hanya kau yang memiliki kunci untuk membukanya._

seulpeulttaemyeon hangsang jeonhwalgeoreo  
sorieobsi nunmulman heulligo_  
Setiap kali aku merasa sedih, aku memanggil dirimu tanpa kata. Hanya air mata jatuh mewakili kebutuhanku akan hadirmu dalam hidupku._

neodo joheun saram mannaya doenda  
maeumedo eomneun mareul hamyeonseo_  
Kamu harus betemu seseorang yang baik. Seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih daripada aku dan bias membahagiakanmu. Itulah yang terpikir olehku._

ajik nareul johahana gwaenhi dollyeo malhaetjyo_  
Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau masih menyukaiku dan aku berharap kau mengatakan kata yang dulu pernah kau ucapkan padaku.  
_

arayo uuu

seoro gajang sunsuhaesseotdeon_  
Aku tahu, kita memiliki the most pure love_

geuttae geureon sarang dasi hal su eopdaneun geol  
chueogeuro nameulppun

_Mengingat kenangan yang telah kita buat bersama. Aku tak akan penah menghapus kenangan itu dari ingatanku._

gakkeumssik chagaun geuael neukkilttaedo isseoyo  
hajiman ijeneun amugeotdo yoguhal su  
eopdaneun geol jal aljyo  
_Sering aku merasa sifatmu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin padaku saat aku menceritakan kedekatanku pada orang lain yang berjenis kelamin sama denganmu. Aku tidak mengerti akan sikapmu itu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, kau tidak bias meminta apapun lagi dariku walau hanya sekedar menjauhi mereka karena diantara kita hanyalah ada kata teman. Kau tidak lagi memiliki hak akan diriku.  
_

na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo  
hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo  
geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
_"Aku akan menikah" itulah yang kau katakan padaku. Setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Terkejut akan pengakuanmu yang kudengar sangat jujur. Memutus begitu saja sambungan telpon yang kita gunakan untuk saling berbicara satu sama lain. Lalu aku menangis mengingat kata-kata terakhirmu padaku itu. Satu kata yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit akibat robek karena terlalu banyak luka._

_saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune_

_Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Tempat kita dulu bersama. Tempat yang telah ku tinggalkan tujuh tahun ini. Tempat kenangan kita selama tujuh tahun bersama. Hanya untuk satu tujuan. Aku ingin mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mulai membebaskanmu secara seutuhnya dari pikiranku. Hanya satu kalimat itu yang ku harapkan darimu._

~Scene 6 tempat pernikahan

Pernikahan adalah saat yang membahagiakan. Saat ini aku berada si sebuah acara pernikahan, tapi aku tak merasa bahagia. Pengantin dalam pernikahan ini adalah orang yang ku cintai. Dia menikahi orang lain. Itulah yang membuatku tidak merasa bahagia. Namun aku berharap ia akan bahagia dengan pernikahannya ini.

Acara belum juga dimulai. Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar dari ruangan tempat acara pernikahan akan berlangsung. Sekedar membunuh waktu, karena aku merasa bosan acaranya tak juga kunjung dimulai padahal sudah sejak 45 menit yang lalu aku datang. Mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat datang ke sini.

Melangkahkan kakiku ke arah tempat yang tak ku ketahui tujuanku. Hanya bergerak berdasarkan perasaanku sendiri yang mengatakan aku harus melalui jalan itu. Mataku sibuk memandangi sekitar sepanjang kakiku melangkah. Mataku seketika terfokus pada taman yang berada tak jauh di depanku. Taman yang kecil dengan bunga warna-warni yang mekar membuatnya terlihat indah.

Keasikanku menatap bunga-bunga di taman terganggu saat tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sekelompok manusia keluar dari sebuah ruangan di depanku. Aku sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya berada diantara sekumpulan orang-orang itu dan membuat langkahku yang akan menuju taman terhenti seketika. Mataku terpaku pada sosoknya yang saat ini mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih. Celana dan sepatunya senada dengan warna jasnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir yang ku lihat.

Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku di depannya karena ia sendiri sibuk dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ia baru mengalihkan tatapan matanya padaku saat salah seorang diantara orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya menyebut namaku.

Waktu seakan terhenti saat pandangan kami akhirnya bertemu. Tatapan yang sama yang mampu menahan pandanganku hanya pada sosoknya. Aku menemukan keterkejutan dalam matanya. Ia pasti tidak menyangka aku akan datang hari ini.

Kesadaranku kembali saat aku merasakan pelukan hangat. Mataku berkedip dan aku seolah dihempaskan kembali kepada kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Bahwa namja yang ku pandangi tadi sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku membalas pelukan dari orang yang memelukku. Dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa yang memelukku saat ini adalah umma-nya. Jangan heran mengapa umma-nya mengenalku. Selama tujuh tahun kami bersama, kami tinggal di rumah yang berdekatan dan kedua orang tua kami bahkan saling mengenal dan cukup akrab. Aku sendiri sudah menganggap rumahnya adalah rumah keduaku karena seringnya aku ke rumahnya dan orang tuanya sudah menganggapku bagian dari keluarga mereka. Aku bahkan memanggil umma dan appa pada kedua orang tuanya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Aku merasa tubuh umma bergetar. Umma menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya mampu mengelus punggungnya, meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Setelah agak tenang, umma melepaskan pelukannya padaku, lalu appa, appa namja yang masih menatapku lekat, ganti memelukku. Aku sungguh merindukan mereka.

Seseorang mengatakan kalau ia harus segera bersiap-siap karena acaranya akan dimulai. Umma dan appa langsung menarik orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya untuk bersiap-siap di dalam ruangan meninggalkan kami berdua. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau kami berdua perlu bicara sebentar. Sebelum mereka berlalu pergi menjauh, aku mendengar appa berkata kalau kami tidak boleh berlama-lama. Perhatianku kembali sepenuhnya terpusat padanya yang masih berdiri di tempat ia pertama kali melihatku tadi saat appa dan umma berserta rombongannya menghilang di dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat acara akan berlangsung dibalik pintu lain dari yang digunakan para tamu.

Aku merindukannya. Ingin sekali aku berlari dan memeluknya erat. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Tapi itu tidak boleh aku lakukan di saat ia beberapa menit lagi akan mengucapkan janji suci pada yeoja lain.

Aku masih mencintainya. Ingin sekali aku membujuknya untuk kabur dari acara ini. Namun aku tak sanggup. Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaannya padaku masih tersisa di hatinya. Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagi kata cintanya untukku sejak hubungan kami berdua berakhir.

Kami masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Hanya saling menatap dan tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Aku sendiri menjadi bingung. Sebenarnya apa tujuanku ke sini?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Senyum kepalsuan karena sebenarnya hatiku saat ini menangis.

"Chukae… Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menikah lebih dulu dari padaku. Aku harap kau bahagia, Joongie."

Aku memasang senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia masih tak menanggapiku. Hanya menatapku, membuatku menjadi kikuk. Aku melihat ke jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kananku. Waktu menunjukkan kalau acaranya akan segera di mulai.

Aku berjalan ke belakangnya dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan yang ku letakkan pada punggungnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam, Joongie… Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Jangan biarkan pengantinmu yang menunggumu di sana."

Aku terus mendorongnya kearah pintu yang tadi dimasuki umma dan appa. Aku membuka pintu itu untuknya dan kembali mendorongnya. Sebelum pintu tertutup rapat, aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir padanya.

"Aku harap ia mencintaimu lebih dari aku"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat. Airmata yang sejak tadi ku tahan, langsung mengalir di kedua pipiku membentuk sungai kecil.

Berakhir. Semua telah usai. Perasaan cintaku yang tak terbalas. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kenangan yang tak akan pernah sanggup untuk aku lupakan. Sebelum suara musik pertanda acara dimulai terdengar, aku melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan cintaku.

^ THE END ^

_7 tahun bersama_

_7 tahun terpisah_

_7 tahun berikutnya?_

_Aku tak tahu_

_Ia tak tahu_

_Tak ada yang tahu_

_Semua yang terlewat adalah kenangan_

_Semua yang ku rasakan saat ini adalah kenyataan_

_Cinta ini akankah berakhir?_

_Cinta ini akankah terganti?_

_Aku tidak tahu_

_Aku tidak mengerti_

_Yang ku rasakan hanyalah.._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga saat ini_

_Cinta_

_Sesuatu yang membahagiakan awalnya_

_Semakin berkembang bila dipupuk_

_Menyakitkan saat adanya perpisahan_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Tak tergoyah oleh jarak yang membentang_

_Tak terhalang oleh kesempatan untuk bias saling bertatap_

_Tak padam saat ada seseorang yang mengantikanku di sisimu_

_Namun saat ini aku meragu_

_Aku tak lagi boleh mempunyai rasa cinta ini_

_Saat kau akan dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh orang lain_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Meski cinta ini menyakitiku perlahan_

_Meski airmata terus keluar dari kedua mataku_

_Saranghae_

_Satu kata yang paling ingin ku dengar lagi darimu_

_Satu kata yang tak pernah lagi ku dengar darimu_

***kei***


End file.
